User talk:Yasheeka
Hi there! to the guild website and thanks for joining. Our database transfer project is fairly new, is still underway, and sorely understaffed so it needs a whole lot of love. Here are six tips to help make our website great. * It's user friendly. ''' Which means you can take the initiative and add stuff as well as make corrections where needed. That being said, lots of folks will be reading what you write. So take the time to write a quality article or if you see something missing, "fill in the blanks"! * '''Use the Nav Bar to get around. At the top of each page you'll find a set of links that when hovered over, will create drop down menus. These links help you get from one page to another on the site, so be sure to check out all the different areas of the site. * Add to your profile page! Feel free to add a real life picture of yourself as your "avatar pic" and update your profile page with info about yourself as well as your gaming experience. This is your page, so (as long as it's kept within guild guidelines) make it your own! * Add good links! As mentioned before, links (yellow text) help us all get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page in your articles, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland page come to life. When you're writing an article, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. Screen-shots have their own special section on our website, so be sure to add your pictures to the correct section. * Tell all your friends! Now that we've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, we're ready to start showing off the guild website to the world. Tell your fellow guild-mates, your potential future guild-mates and your friends to check out your guild website. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Retributions Blade and Everquest II Extended is to visit the guild site often. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun, we hope you visit often! ---- ---- Thanks for pointing out the issue with the colors in certain boxes while attempting to view them using Internet Explorer. When looking into this closer, we determined that indeed it was a very important issue and want to thank you for bringing it to our attention. We recently moved our site platform and databases, and unfortunately didn't update our code to take into consideration that IE doesn't handle gradients very well. We've changed our coding now so that all boxes should be displaying correctly. All NEW boxes will definitely display correctly as we've updated the templates for future boxes. We haven't checked all established boxes yet though, and will be working on that over the next week or so. In the meantime you could be a supre big help by pointing out any that are yet to display correctly. Before you notifiy us though, we ask you to 1. View the box or page's source code and scan the box code for " -moz-linear-gradient ". If you see that, then the box code is corrupt and the box should be reported. 2. If you don't feel comfortable scanning the source code, you can try to clear your browser cache by clicking on "TOOLS" then clicking on "INTERNET OPTIONS" and selecting "Delete" in the Browser History section on the next popup window. Close your browser and restart it to complete the actions. Once you know you are viewing a new fresh page, then you should be fairly confident that the box code may be corrupt and therefore should report the box for our review. The biggest thing you're trying to make sure is that you aren't looking at an old page stored in your browser's cache. We will post a site wide message once we've manually reviewed all site pages. Thanks again for pointing this out to us! Way to go! ----